Undine
Undine is a demon in the series. History Famous medieval German-Swiss chemist Paracelsus coined this term for female water sprites. An elemental is a mythological being first appearing in the alchemical works of Paracelsus. In one story an Undine married a human man who vowed to love her with every breath he took, but when he was unfaithful, she cursed him to stop breathing in his sleep and die. He ultimately passed out from sheer exhaustion and suffocated. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Element Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Element Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Prime Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Element Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Fairy Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Element Race *Ronde: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Element Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Element Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Element Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Element Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fusion Spell *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fusion Spell *Persona 4: Lovers Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Specter Race *Devil Children White Book: Specter Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ghost Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Specter Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Element Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Undine is required to retrieve the Flood Tide Orb from a bottomless lake in one of the caves in the Valley of Despair. The cave is located near Asmodai's, and the lake itself is guarded by 8 Hydras. After sending Undine into the lake, the hero will be prompted to leave 3 times before she returns with the jewel. Once it is obtained, it is used to douse the flames surrounding Belial's Castle in the Fields of Lunacy. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A Undine once served as one of Skins' demons in Tokyo, Blasted Tokyo and Infernal Tokyo. She hangs out in the Counter-Demon Force Base in shame at fleeing when he faced the Angels, Pluto and Kenji, residing there since it reminds her of Skins. Undine is happy that he's still alive when she detects his magnetite on Flynn, leaving after giving him an award for letting her know Skins still lived so that she can go and meet him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' As a member of the Element race, Undine can only be obtained by fusing two demons of the same race together, with possible races being the Avatar, Genma, Megami and Vile races. Undine can teach Nanashi the Poison Breath skill through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Ice and support skills. ''Persona 2'' Undine is a Fusion Spell in both ''Innocent Sin'' and ''Eternal Punishment'', summoned by using any Water skill and the Summon Spirits skill in the former and Wonderful Aques and Summon Spirits in the latter. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Undine can perform the combo Splash Ray with Sol Cat. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice=Repel |Electricity=- |Force=- |Expel=Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= High Ice Pleroma\Innate Poison Breath\33 Mana Gain\35 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Fusion Spells Category:Ronde Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons